Había una vez
by ShaoMay
Summary: — Las noches de Harrowing son lo único que permiten la salida de los espíritus de la Isla de la Sombras y es aquí donde quiero relatar, amigos míos, la historia de dos reconocidos fantasmas quienes esta noche aterran a los vivos. Alguna vez la sangre bombeó por sus cuerpos, alguna vez sintieron... es lo único que puedo decir. Acércate, óyeme, la luna aún nos ilumina.
1. Entre niebla y oscuridad

Es probable que lleguen a preguntarse de donde salió esto que están leyendo, se trata de nada más y nada menos que de una pareja que tras leer el rework a las biografías de los personajes de "Isla de las Sombras" se me vino a la mente, me sorprendió ver que no había material alguno sobre esto así que me propuse escribirlo y ver que salía con todo esto.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes pertenecen a la respectiva franquicia de Riot Games.

* * *

No es una historia de amor convencional pues la traición está tatuada en ella. Cual milenario estigma es incapaz de curarse y el recuerdo es vago, tan solo borrosas imágenes de una sonrisa o siquiera la huella y marcas de la sangre impregnada en la superficie de una destruida armadura son capaces de traer a la mente de seres cuya energía espiritual es lo único que queda de ambos. Seres sin mente ni voluntad, habitantes de la Isla de las Sombras cuyo propósito no es más que el de matar una vez que la Niebla Negra ha azotado las puertas de Runaterra una fría noche de Harrowing.

Una figura aparentemente humana, de gran estatura cual mástil de un barco toma asiento entre los tablones destruidos de un navío, encapuchado y con la oscuridad de su mano su identidad está más que segura. Se toma de las manos entrelazándolas y suelta una pequeña risa, aquellas que solo indican que impartirán un poco de su sabiduría al mundo antes de marcharse para siempre. El vaho de las ánimas que habían causado tal masacre para la tripulación aún rondaba por esos lares, pero eran oídos sordos y cabezas no pensantes, poco importaba lo que aquel ser articularía tras carraspear cabizbajo.

— _Isla de las sombras no siempre fue un montón de hombres muertos que hoy tienen hambre de violencia y almas de aquellos cuyo corazón late hasta que se cruzan con ellos. Alguna vez dos de ellos fueron igual que ustedes, fieles oyentes, es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero contarles la historia de dos excepcionales guerreros quienes combatieron espalda con espalda, llegaron a tomar sus manos ante la Orden del Hierro y pelear en el nombre del Rey Arruinado. Kalista, la Señora de la venganza y Hecarim, la Sombra de la Guerra._

Se acomodó en su lugar reclinando la espalda de los barriles humedecidos por las olas del mar y el terrible hedor de la sangre y pescado podrido. Aquella historia no sería corta y a juzgar por la posición de la luna, la noche habría culminado para cuando se dispusiera a cerrar su relato.


	2. Ya viene

Desde la entrada del reino se veían a los barcos detenerse en los puertos, lo pescadores recogían sus redes con los ojos sobre la tripulación y los jóvenes husmeaban emocionado tras los grandes cuerpos de sus padres lo que se asomaba por la cubierta para pisar firme sobre los tablones de los muelles. Multitudes enteras rodeaban el camino, pues esperaban por los hombres que resultaron victoriosos ante otra conquista en nombre del Rey Arruinado. Las banderas fueron alzadas mostrando orgullosos el estandarte de quién servían. El ritmo de los tambores marcaba el paso de los soldados vestidos de brillante armadura plateada, simbolizando el amor por el combate, la gracia y belleza del mismo. Con férrea expresión cada uno de ellos en perfecta formación seguía a su general quién se dirigía a los aposentos del monarca llevando consigo buenas noticias.

Personas que realmente anhelaban su retorno, sin heridas, solo la experiencia. A penas levantando su diestra para ladear sin dejar de andar y maniobrar en su otra mano con su fiel lanza girándola entre sus delgados dedos y lanzándola al aire en perfecta maestría para después atraparla. Rostros de asombros y labios curvados en sonrisas recibían a Kalista, la general de la Orden del hierro. Cada paso que daban les acercaba más al palacio en el que creció bajo la tutela de sus tíos, verdaderos reyes que supieron acabar con el hambre y la tristeza que mermaban en una tierra llena de penumbra, haciéndola desaparecer para traer consigo el milagro de dos bondadosas personas quienes sabían escuchar y eran guiados por la senda no solo de la nobleza, sino amabilidad y amor. El Rey Arruinado con gesto de emoción se levantó de su trono apoyando ambas manos en lo brazales, sin siquiera importarle arrastrar su capa o dejar atrás su espada, tan solo se movió con pasos ligeros hasta la entrada del castillo donde recibiría a su querida sobrina, a quién felicitaría por todo su trabajo al liderar sus hombres a la victoria.

Cuando las formaciones se hallaron frente al gran portón, este fue abierto, dejando que la General se abriera paso para reverenciar a quién servía.

— No es necesario, mi General. — Se escuchó la voz de una doncella aunque entrada en años, aún conservaba el mismo vigor de hacía años, al igual que la belleza de la que le habían dotado los dioses.

La mujer de la Orden del Hierro se reincorporó en señal de haber escuchado su orden y poco duró la postura de firmeza, al igual que ellos la emoción le embargaba. En un pequeño salto la fémina soltó su arma tan solo para abrazar a ambos gobernantes en un gesto lleno de calidez a pesar del respeto que había mostrado. Ningún espectador llegó a quejarse, aquellos estaban bien enterados de los meses que habían pasado y el reencuentro a pesar de todo, era reconfortante incluso para ellos.

— Es bueno regresar a casa, pero las cosas no han acabado todavía, les traigo noticias que han de ser discutidas dentro. — Habló la guerrera para que después de separarse de los brazos de los que habían cuidado que ella desde su más dulce edad, se reunieran en el interior del castillo.

Pasillos enteros llenos de vitrales iluminados por la luz del sol, pintando el suelo de bellos colores y a todo aquel que pasara por el mismo. Candelabros con velas apagadas, el escudo de su nación. Los sirvientes iban y venían con canastos de verduras, otros con pollos recién desangrados sostenidos de las patas, preparaban el banquete que habría aquella noche en honor a la guerra ganada. Tras enormes puertas de madera y palabras sin importancia a las que Kalista poca atención prestó pues su mente estaba centrada en la reciente aventura en el que su rostro y manos se mancharon de sangre al igual que su lanza, atravesando los cuerpos del enemigo junto a un gran jinete, que blandiendo su glaive cercenaba cabezas y derribaba hombres incluso más grandes que él. Embelesada por la grandeza del mismo se había convertido en una imagen admirable aunque no reciente, incontables batallas había librado junto a él que tanto en la gloria como derrota se tuvieron el uno al otro curando sus heridas y compartiendo copas de vino.

La cámara del consejo que se encontraba vacía en ese momento serviría para discutir de asuntos privados a la población entera del reinado, el arma de la general le fue entregada a un sirviente para que la llevase al herrero y así, con la puerta cerrada solo tres personas en esa habitación sentados frente a una mesa de madera discutirían los sucesos del rumbo a la victoria que antes de lograrla, los dioses de la guerra bendijeron.

— Tuvimos que improvisar una estrategia, por relatos del resto de nuestros enemigos conocen nuestro número de hombres y movimientos. Perdimos un par en un principio y nos retiramos momentáneamente, durante la noche se libró el segundo encuentro donde rodeamos al enemigo usando a los jinetes contra los arqueros…

— Y sus cabezas rodaron por el suelo. — Interrumpió una voz masculina junto al rechinar de la madera y metal oxidado de sus bisagras. A penas este se halló en el interior del cuarto retiró el casco de su cabeza, un yelmo bastante curioso con una cresta metálica y dejando al descubierto un hombre de rasgos fuertes, piel ligeramente bronceada por los días de pie bajo el sol y una pequeña barba adornando su mentón. — Lamento llegar de improvisto, apenas se reunieron tuve la necesidad de venir, no solo vuestra general puede contarlo todo. Para las filas de los jinetes las cosas fueron distintas y esta mujer aunque valiente, casi pierde la vida al igual que otros de sus compañeros.

El Rey Arruinado asintió con suavidad a las palabras de Hecarim, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que tomase asiento junto a su sobrina a sabiendas de su buena relación como miembros de la Orden del Hierro, ambos grandes líderes, pero la doncella quién jamás deseó portar un vestido sino armadura tenía prioridad, no por su sangre real sino el buen corazón y las fuertes palabras de ánimo que llenaban las almas de los fieles para pelear junto a ella.

— Continúa. — Ordenó la reina.

— Es verdad que salvó mi vida durante el primer ataque, como general es mi deber ir al frente de los batallones y él salió de las formaciones en cuanto vio que un espadachín se acercó desde atrás para arrebatarme la vida mientras luchaba. Hecarim lo detuvo con su caballo y me subió para regresarme, anunciar una retirada era lo mejor. Nos doblaban en número pero nunca en fuerza. — Prosiguió Kalista.

El siguiente movimiento fue dirigido por mí, en lugar de la caballería ser quienes fueran al frente, usamos a los arqueros y los jinetes flanquearon. Los lanceros fueron el grueso y mientras el enemigo se escudaba desde los cielos o costados, el grupo de nuestra general atacó de frente. La casa Eirian nos pertenece ahora. — Continuó el hombre a su lado.— Por lo tanto las riquezas mineras y sobretodo el hierro se usarán para forjar cada una de las armas que nuestro ejército necesite, dicen que es el mejor metal, una lástima que nuestros caídos lo hayan comprobado.

La realeza era difícil de impresionar, aunque las palabras del guerrero habían logrado lo contrario. Hecarim lo que más anhelaba era gloria, poder, reconocimiento, su nombre escrito en libros e incluso los trovadores cantar desafinados sobre sus hazañas. Cada día estaba más cerca de su meta. Cuando el soberano se levantó, extendió sus brazos para darles la señal a los más jóvenes para que se pusieran de pie.

— Comprendo perfectamente lo que quieren decir, Kalista, tan valiente como siempre y Hecarim tu astucia me sorprende, es una gran noticia para nosotros que podamos progresar y extender el reino… Sigan peleando, pero hoy beban y coman todo lo que deseen, en cuanto la noche nos ilumine a todos empezará un festival en su nombre, los mejores barriles de vino vendrán a parar aquí. Mañana discutiremos el resto. — Acotó finalmente, haciendo la señal para que ambos se retirasen.

Los guerreros tomaron sus cascos y casi al mismo tiempo se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, siendo Hecarim quién permitió primero el paso a Kalista.

— Doncella, dudo que bebas con el resto de los hombres. — Dijo a modo de burla cuando la puerta fue cerrada.

— Sabes cómo detesto ese apodo.

— Te conocí con eso y en lugar de armadura, un vestido de seda.

— Y no lo usaré de nuevo.

— ¿Ni siquiera esta noche?

— … Puede ser.


End file.
